Consumers have an ever-increasing array of options for consuming media content, in terms of the types of media content (e.g., video, audio, text, etc.), providers of the media content, and devices for consuming media content. Media content providers are becoming increasingly sophisticated and effective at providing media content quickly and reliably to consumers.
Media content is typically encoded, which includes using compression algorithms to reduce the number of bits needed to transmit the media content to a viewer's device where it is decoded for playback. Unfortunately, noisy media content can be difficult to encode, especially when noise can't be removed in a pre-processing stage.